This invention relates to an all molded storage cabinet for housing various types of equipment and in particular to an outdoor storage cabinet that can be used at pool side to house pool related gear.
Many homes, golf courses, tennis clubs, and the like now have outdoor swimming pools that are used for recreational purposes and for conducting training exercises, such as swimming, scuba diving, life saving, and the like. Accordingly, a good deal of swimming gear and pool maintenance equipment, if not properly stored, soon becomes lost, damaged or stolen. Permanent storage facilities are sometimes erected at pool side for housing this type of equipment. These permanent storage facilities, because they are exposed all year to the outdoor elements, tend to deteriorate with time if not constantly maintained. As the facility deteriorates, it becomes unsightly and detracts from the surroundings and exposes the equipment stored therein to rain or snow whereupon the equipment will rot, rust or corrode. Replacing a permanent facility can also be relatively expensive.
Permanent outdoor storage facilities are oftentimes simple top opening bins into which the equipment to be stored is deposited. As a consequence, the equipment stacks up one piece upon another making retrieval difficult, except for the equipment sought at the top of the stack. By the same token, equipment on the bottom of the stack can be damaged by the shear weight of the stack or by being roughly handled as it is being retrieved from the stack.